


[Moodboard] Chiyoh x Molly

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Chiyoh x Molly Foster as the Murder WivesInspired by chapscher's As Long As He Needs You. Chiyoh and Molly swap roles with Hannibal and Will (with Will raising his daughter Abigail).
Relationships: Chiyoh/Molly Graham
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Moodboard] Chiyoh x Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Long As He Needs You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099160) by [chapscher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapscher/pseuds/chapscher). 



> So I went and created my first moodboard. Though I'd wanted to use a Japanese painting in the bottom right corner, I didn't find one that fit the palette so I settled on this one but I thought that it worked with Diana/Artemis being the goddess of the hunt (and a rather bloodthirsty goddess to boot. She totally punished a dude for being rude).


End file.
